Cookies
by Mrs Asakura Hao
Summary: Want eat cookies? Neh. I would rather 'eat' you. HaoxJeanne
1. Chapter 1

Lalala! Something I did when I was bored and had my hand itching. May be the second shortest story of mine.

Disclaimer: If Shaman King belongs to me, hohoho… Something even worse than Hao trying to take over the world would happen. Hehe.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ting.

Jeanne hurried across the kitchen to the oven and opened the window of the oven. She put on her mittens and took out the tray of cookies.

"Ow! Hot, hot, hot!" Jeanne exclaimed and quickly rushes to the kitchen counter but not before closing the oven window with her leg. She set the tray on the counter and placed her hand at the edge of the counter and place her face near the cookies and smelled then.

"Mnn…" Jeanne said with a satisfied smile on her face and started taking the cookies out onto the plate. Already salivating, Jeanne couldn't help but took a bite of the piping hot cookies.

"Atsui!"

Jeanne stuck her tongue out and fans it. Knowing her lesson, Jeanne blow gently on the cookie and took a bite.

"Sweet…" thought Jeanne.

Hao, who had just come back from work, smelled the delicious aroma of the cookie just as he stepped into the house. He followed the aroma into the kitchen and saw his precious angel taking a bite of the cookie. At that moment, he felt his stomach growled hungrily, either at the cookie or is wife. He wasn't sure, but all he knows is that he is hungry, REAL hungry.

Hao wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, smelling her fragrance of lavender.

Growl.

And letting her feel his vibrations in his stomach.

Jeanne giggled before turning around in Hao's embrace and fed him a bite of the cookie that she had just ate. Hao moaned in bliss before telling Jeanne that her cookies were the best food in this world. Jeanne giggled again before giving him a peck on the cheek and told him to get a bath and he'll get to eat the cookies afterwards. Hao pouted cutely and protests that he wants to eat now. Jeanne looked at Hao sternly but there was still a little bit of playfulness in her eye and demanded Hao to go to bathe now. Hao whined and buried his face into Jeanne's lock of hair. Jeanne rolled her eye and pulled away from Hao and pushed him in the direction of the stairs.

Hao stopped just when he was at the bottom of the stairs and gestured for his wife to go up first. Jeanne shook her head at Hao before going back into the kitchen and took the plate of the cookies up the stairs, into their room. But half way up the stairs, Jeanne lost her footing and slipped down. She felt someone holding onto her waist firmly, supporting her from falling down and opened her eyes into a pair of brunette eyes filled with twinkles. Her husband smiled sweetly at her and slowly lowered his head down until both their lips were touching. She felt Hao licking her lips, asking for entrance, which she granted relentlessly. When they broke apart, Hao slowly put Jeanne back onto both her footings, making sure that she is balanced before releasing his grip on her.

"Careful, my dear." Hao said, as gentle as ever. Jeanne looked still quite dazed before shaking her and yelled for her cookies safety.

Hao chuckled slightly before replying, "Don't worry, my dear. It's in my hands."

Jeanne looked at the plate on Hao's hand and counted the cookies on the plate and sighed with relieved when she found none of the cookies were missing. Jeanne took back the plate from Hao and continued up the stairs but watched her footings this time round. When they finally reached the second floor, Jeanne ushered Hao into the bathroom and shove his clothes to him.

Before Jeanne walked away, Hao said, "Jeanne!"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry!"

"You can eat the cookies when you finish bathing."

"But your much more tastier than the cookies!"

"Hao!"

Hao quickly closed the door before Jeanne could chuck anything at him. Leaning his back against the wall, He thought of how he is going to finish this wonderful plate of 'cookies'.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lalala! Done! Wow. I'm quite surprised that it's only two pages… I'm so long-winded usually… Hmm… I'm not satisfied with the beginning and the whole story didn't turn out as nice as I expected… R&R!

- Mrs Hao


	2. Author's Note

Erm... Sequel, anyone? It will be on how they meet. And maybe base on Devil Beside You but mostly will be edited. Title will be "Anata no Akuma - Hao". Rating... See what you guys want. T or M? Up to you. Genre will surely be Romance. Hehe.

- Mrs Hao


End file.
